scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
A Character's Life (TheCartoonMan14 Style)
TheCartoonMan14's movie-spoofs of A Bug's Life. It appeared on YouTube on May 2, 2019. Cast *Flik - E.B. Hop *Princess Atta - Yin Yang Yo *Dot - Anais Watterson Amazing of Gumball *Queen - Nicole Watterson Amazing of Gumball *Alphie - Hognob Man *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Gus Bunny the Lions and Skippy Rabbit Hood *Mr. Soil - Buster Moon Sing *Dr. Flora - Miss Piggy Muppets Show *Thorny - Kermit The Frog Muppets Show *Cornelius - Owl The Pooh *Hopper - Linnux Dog *Molt - Alpha and Beta Storks *Thumper - Fidget Great Mouse Detective *Axel and Loco - Flynn and Squint Age 4 Continental Drift *P.T. Flea - Shrek *Francis - Hector Coco *Slim - Xiro Ark [2007] *Heimlich - Dru Me 3 *Dim - Maui Moana *Gypsy - Moana *Manny - Professor Emelius Browne and Broomsticks *Rosie - Miss Eglantine Price and Broomsticks *Tuck and Roll - Ernie and Bert Street *Fly Brothers - Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee in Wonderland *Thud - Sa'Luk and The King of Thieves *Bird - The Griffin for Camelot *Ants - Various Animals *Ant who shouts I'm lost - Rocky Run *Ant that gets tired - Nick Wilde Zootopia *Grasshoppers - Various Animal Villains *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Scroop Planet *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Stan and Heff New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids *Flies at Circus - Alice in Wonderland Characters *Baby Maggots - Poof Fairly OddParents and Lily Loud Loud House *Drumming Tarantula - Owen Drama *Circus Fireflies - Ben and Lon Pocahontas *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Wee Dingwall, Young MacGuffin and Young MacIntosh Brave *Harry and Bug Friend - Fish and Shoe Boxtrolls *Cricket with Kid Pulled My Wings Off sign - Wallace and Gromit *Mime Bug - Fear Out *Bartender - Art University *Cockroach Waitress - Jessie Story 2 *Mosquito Waitress - Adelina Fortnight Link *Slick - Murray The Mummy Transylvania *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Jack Skellington Nightmare Before Christmas *Baby Birds - Baby Pterodactyls Land Before Time 5 *Woody Outtakes - Flint Lockdwood with a Chance of Meatballs Transcript; *A Character's Life Trailer/Transcript Scenes *A Character's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time/Princess Yin Gets Stressed Out *A Character's Life Part 2 - E.B.'s Invention *A Character's Life Part 3 - Anais Meets E.B. *A Character's Life Part 4 - E.B. Looses the Food *A Character's Life Part 5 - The Animal Villains *A Character's Life Part 6 - Anais Meets Fidget/E.B.'s Trial *A Character's Life Part 7 - E.B. Goes for Help *A Character's Life Part 8 - Shrek's Circus *A Character's Life Part 9 - Shrek Gets Burnt *A Character's Life Part 10 - City Lights *A Character's Life Part 11 - E.B. Tries to Find Warriors *A Character's Life Part 12 - The Robin Hood Act *A Character's Life Part 13 - E.B. Flight Home *A Character's Life Part 14 - E.B. is Back *A Character's Life Part 15 - Celebration *A Character's Life Part 16 - Circus Animals *A Character's Life Part 17 - A Bird *A Character's Life Part 18 - Yin Apologizes to E.B. *A Character's Life Part 19 - E.B. Has A Plan/Building The Bird *A Character's Life Part 20 - The Animal Villains' Hideout *A Character's Life Part 21 - The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island/The Party *A Character's Life Part 22 - Battle Stations *A Character's Life Part 23 - The Animal Villains Arrive *A Character's Life Part 24 - Anais Runs For Her Life *A Character's Life Part 25 - Anais Begs E.B. to Come Back *A Character's Life Part 26 - Show Time 1 *A Character's Life Part 27 - Show Time 2 *A Character's Life Part 28 - E.B. to the Rescue *A Character's Life Part 29 - Shrek Burns the Bird *A Character's Life Part 30 - The Animals Band Together/The Fight *A Character's Life Part 31 - The Chase/Linnux's Demise/Happy Times Again *A Character's Life Part 32 - End Credits Movie used; *A Bug's Life Clips from movies and TV shows used; *Fish Hooks *Yogi's Ark Lark *The Nut Job *VeggieTales *My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic *Chicken Run *Best Pals Hand Time Series *Quest For Camelot *Sing *The Muppets Series *Yin Yang Yo *The Amazing of Gumball *Early Man *Between the Lions *Robin Hood *Hop *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *Back at the Barnyard *Penguins of Madagascar 2014 *We're Back A Dinosaur's Story *Ice Age Continental Drift *The Looney Tunes Show *Littlest Pet Shop *A Goofy Movie *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Tom and Jerry; The Movie *Madagascar *Tom and Jerry *Pooh's Grand Adventure; The Search for Christopher Robin *Camp Lazlo *Over The Hedge *SpongeBob SquarePants *Shark Tale *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Zootopia *Storks *Winnie the Pooh; Seasons of Giving *Oliver and Company *Rock Dog *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Home on the Range *The Great Mouse Detective *Garfield Series *Best Pals Hand Toons *Open Season 2 *Rio *Kung Fu Panda *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh; 123s *Winnie the Pooh; ABC's *Moana *Alice in Wonderland *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Shrek The Third *Noah's Ark 2007 *Shrek Forever After *Total Drama Island *Pocahontas *Coco *The Fairly OddParents *The Loud House *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Sesame Street *Elmo of Grouchland *Shrek the Halls *Scared Shrekless *Brave *The BoxTrolls *Monsters, Inc. *Ed, Edd and Eddy's Big Picture Show *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Wallace and Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Inside Out *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Monsters University *Toy Story 2 *Missing Link *Hotel Transylvania *Aladdin and The King of Thieves *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Winnie the Pooh; Wonderful Word Adventure *Winnie the Pooh; Shapes and Sizes *Winnie the Pooh *Darkwing Duck *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mickey, Donald, Goofy; The Three Musketeers *The Angry Birds Movie *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *Winnie the Pooh; A Valentine for You *T.U.F.F Puppy *Ferdinand *An American Tail *The Aristocats *The Secret Life of Pets *The Rescuers *Tiny Toon Adventures *Home *Free Birds *Shark Tale *Thumbelina *Banjo The Woodpile Cat *Cinderella *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Rocko's Modern Life *Lady and the Tramp II; Scamp's Adventure *Wakko's Wish *DuckTales the Movie; Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Pound Puppies and the Big Paw *3-2-1 Penguins *Cats and Dogs *The Good Dinosaur *PAW Patrol *An American Tail; Fievel Goes West *Sea Creatures 2 *The Lion Guard *Barnyard *Horton Hears a Who 2008 *The Lion King *Ice Age *Ice Age; The Meltdown *Skunk Fu *Treasure Planet *Up *Rock-A-Roodle *The Powerpuff Girls The Movie *The Land Before Time 5 Category:TheCartoonMan14 Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs